1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention is directed to a sensing module, and more particularly, to a touch-sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the electronic technology and the displaying technology, great breakthroughs have been brought to the currently used human-machine interfaces that are no longer limited to using mice or operating keyboards. At present, one of the most user-friendly and popular operation methods to users is the touch-sensing operation method by which the users use fingers to press icons that are displayed on the screen for operation. This intuitional operation method is easy for even the young and the old to operate.
The touch-sensing interface is generally constituted of a display and a touch-sensing panel that is attached thereto. Currently, types of touch-sensing panels in the related art can be classified into the resistive type, the capacitive type, the infrared type and the surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, etc. The capacitive type of the touch-sensing panel in the related art includes a number of first touch-sensing strings and a number of second touch-sensing strings crossing with each other. Each of the sensing strings has a number of rhomboidal sensing pads that are serially connected. In addition, to fully distributed the rhomboidal sensing strings in a rectangular space, the sensing pads that are serially connected at two ends of each of the sensing strings is in a triangle shape, i.e. a half of the rhombus shape. The triangular sensing pads are located at four sides of the touch-sensing panel and surround the rhomboidal sensing pad.
However, the capacitive sensing behavior of the triangular sensing pads located at the four sides of the touch-sensing panel is different from that of the rhomboidal sensing pads so that the touch-sensing position is difficult to predict accurately. Thus, the algorithm complexity of the interpreting circuit used for interpreting the sensing signals sent from the sensing pads is increased with the existence of the triangular sensing pads, which results in the raise of the complexity of the interpreting circuit.
Meanwhile, when a front frame is used for covering the triangular sensing pads and the function of the triangular sensing pads is not used, traces connected with one side of the sensing string occupy extra spaces, and the front frame is difficult to form a symmetrical shape, or the width of the frame edges is too wide.